Fighting for my life
by Sabie0521
Summary: I was scared. I was confused. Where was I? But then I saw the buildings, and the way my supposed parents were running. I was in the Naruto-verse. Oh my god; I was doomed. Naruto SI-OC fanfic (Self insert, Original Character)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the cover image. Picture is from Anime Girl Name Generator HD.**

Water. Water everywhere. Filling my lungs, blurring my vision. The element I once, trying too be philosophical at the time, thought was the source of life, was now robbing me of mine.

Though I can't really blame it. It's not the waters fault I accidentally drove off a bridge, trying too fix my damn radio.

I'm not ready too die yet. I'm only 17 years old. I am almost out of high school, finally.

But I can't stop it. There's nothing I can do, I'm trapped down here drowning too death.

I wished, begged, and pleaded, just one last time, before it had become too much, and I had finally succumb to the darkness that had been taking over my vision. The darkness I was always terrified of eventually meeting.

The darkness of death.

**Authors Note: Hi, welcome to my first story, here on . I'm honestly just posting this on a whim. I'm warning you before hand that I might end up abandoning this story, but we'll see. And yes I know it sounds kinda pretentious, but that's just the way I write, and it annoys me. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes were trees, trees everywhere most of them as tall as a large house. I felt incredibly confused. Where was the endless darkness, the silence.

All around birds were chirping, and I could here the scuttling of animals in the bushes.

I looked all around but couldn't make out too many details, my eye sight was slightly fuzzy. It was then that I felt an intense pain in the back of my head. I hadn't felt it before because of the adrenalin I suppose. I felt the back of my head, and when I pulled my hand away I saw blood.

I was extremely confused by now. What happened, I thought I'd died, I was sure of it. Then how did I come too be in a forest with the largest trees I've ever seen, with a head injury.

I tried getting up, but as I was, I caught a glimpse of my feet. They were tiny. I took a look at the rest of my body, and saw that my whole body, every single part of it was small. "What the hell is going on!"

I was incredibly confused. I was supposed to be dead, I'm thankful that I'm not, but still. I was in a strange place in a strange body with a strange injury on my head. All around a very strange experience.

I couldn't take it. I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

When I woke up again, it was too voices shouting. "Nanami!" The voices yelled.

I saw people approaching me, they were running towards me with their arms outstretched. A man and a woman picked me up.

I struggled in their arms, more confused than ever. I'm usually not this confused over things, I'm always calm and stable. But not right now, in this completely terrifying situation I've been thrust into. I don't think anyone can blame me for it either.

They were crying, hugging me and shouting Nanami. It seems like a name. Did they have me confused with someone?

They started speaking to me then, but it sounded like it was in some weird form of Japanese. But the even freakier thing was that I understood it.

They were asking why I had run off, saying that they were so worried about me, asking if i was alright. And they kept calling me Nanami. Saying they were so happy too find their precious baby girl.

I was starting to put the pieces together now. I died, I woke up in a strange place, with people speaking another language, (which I didn't use too understand) and I could understand it. I've read fanfics like this before. I used too love reading fanfiction stories. I'm in another universe. Mind blown!

I assumed I was a child, judging by my small size.

My favourite were the Naruto SI-OC fanfics. I kinda hope I didn't end up in the Naruto-verse though. I don't think I could make it in that world.

While I was having this mind blowing epiphany my supposed parents were still hugging me and crying, but thankfully they were calming down.

They asked again and for the first time I talked too them. "My head hurts." I said in my child-like voice. They turned my head too look at the back, and as soon as they saw my wound they started freaking out again.

They whisked me up off the ground, (that they put me down on after they settled down) and started too run away, faster than humanly possible, weaving through the trees, from the spot I woke up in, and out of the forest.

As soon as I saw the buildings surrounding us I felt my heart stop. At least it seemed that way too me. I was in the Naruto-verse. Oh god, I was going to die, I was going too die a horrific and painful death.

I can't survive in this life. My parents were obviously ninjas, from the way they are running. So I'm more than likely going too have too become one. I know I said earlier that in my old life I was a calm person, but that was only because I was stuck in my head the whole time, daydreaming.

We arrived too what looked like the hospital, and my new parents barged through the door, yelling for a nurse too come look at me. The nearest one, looking slightly afraid, grabbed me from my parents arms, and checked my out. She told my parents that she was going too take me too a room, and have me looked after.

The pretty nurse brought me too an un-occupied room, and told me to change into a hospital gown, I did as she told me. I got into the bed while a doctor looked at my head and told me it was just a concussion, but that it was serious enough that I needed too stay for the night, too make I was going to be okay.

As I lied in my hospital bed with my parents sleeping at my bedside, with my head throbbing painfully, I thought of how screwed up my new life was going to be. But I was also a little exited. We'll just have too wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4 Realization Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this story's cover picture.

A/N: Spoilers if you haven't read up to chapter 626 in the manga and episode 374 in the show.

When I woke up again it was in a hospital bed, I panicked I little at first, but then the memories of what happened and everything after that, returned to me. Then my mind went back to the dream I had last night. It was the whole Naruto timeline, every single scene and arc.

It could be very useful, if I wanted to live in this world, I could use all the help I could get. And knowing what is going to happen every step of the way is a major plus, as long as I don't change anything too drastic.

I knew there were some things that I wouldn't be able to change, like Tobi's story, depending on what era I'm in, and I don't think i could stop that from happening anyway.

But there are some thing that I may be able to change, like befriending someone, when they don't have any friends_,_ because their outcasts. I don't know about Naruto though. Him being alone pushed him to become great to prove everyone wrong. I don't think I'll actively try to become his friend, but I won't treat him like a monster. I'm not heartless.

My main goal right now is to find out which era, and arc I'm in right now. I can't be in Madera and Hashiramas, because the village is here, and everything is more high-tech. Believe me they aren't tech savvy at all basically, but just more than it would be in their era.

I could _maybe_ be in Tsunades time. Or Minatos, or Kakashi's, or Naruto's. they are quite a few possibilities. I really hope I'm not in Kakashi's, I really don't want to deal with a war on top of everything else.

Okay, time to get out of my head now, the doctors here.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hakatori. I'm doctor Fujimura. I just came to say that your daughter is going to be alright. She can go home home today."

"Oh thank you, thank you" my mom said. "We're so glad she's alright" my dad told the doctor.

"Thank you" I said in my meek pitchy voice. The doctor just smiled at me and bowed his head, then walked out.

I turn to my parents, and their smiling at me.

I just got a terrible thought. If I'm here then what happened to their daughter. Oh god. The head injury, the fact I'm not a baby, like most SI's.

Their daughters dead. Their daughter died from hitting her head, and I took over her body and life.

What kind of life would she of lived. Would she of become a great kunoichi. And I think of her, now my, parents. They have no idea their daughter is dead, they can't even grieve because they still think she's alive, well maybe that's a good thing.

I'm not their daughter, I don't belong here.

Everything just hits me, my death, my old life, my new life, what I'm going to have to go though, the life of this little girl, who died to soon, and whose body and world I've taken over, her clueless parents.

And I cry, I let go and weep, for everything that's happened, and everything that will happen. I just let go.


	5. Chapter 5: New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this story's cover picture.**

I stole someone's life. A little innocent girls life. "I have to get out of here!" I'm panicking. I can't stop all the emotions that are welling up inside me, ready to burst.

I frantically take my hospital tubes out and head for the door. Thankfully I don't see anyone I know in the hall. I try to walk slowly threw the corridors, but it's hard to when it's getting so hard now to hold my emotions in.

I see the outside door. I found it! I yell in my head. I can't hold back anymore. I run for the exit.

When I see a little garden area I'm so happy. I race right into it, and immediately start bawling my eyes out. I just sit on the grass in a little ball, crying, and screaming my frustrations into my clenched fists.

I'm there for a good ten minutes, until I calm down and start to think logically.

So I need a plan. First find out what era I'-

Huh?

I look up over my shoulder, and there's a little Hyuuga kid, staring at me with a worried looking face.

"Um, hello." He/she says.

"Hi" I'm able to croak out. *cough " What do you want?" Whoops, I may have come off a little rude, cause he/she scowls slightly.

"I heard crying so I came to see if someone was hurt." Wow, he/she speaks very well for someone who looks like they're five.

"No, no, I'm fine." I say, but he/she doesn't look convinced. They sit down next to me.

"My mother died today." Whoa! Didn't expect that. Poor thing.

"She was sick. They couldn't do anything to help her. I only have my dad now."

I don't know what to say to that, so I stay quiet.

"I was crying too. You don't have to be ashamed." Wow, I never expected a Hyuuga to be so nice. And now that I look closer, I can see red around their pale seemingly pupiless, eyes.

"Someone died for me too, today. I never knew them, but it was still sad." I start crying again. The Hyuuga suddenly looks awkward. They starts patting my back.

I guess he/she knows there's no shame in it, but they still doesn't know how to handle someone who's crying.

"Thank you." I feel so selfish. Here's a little boy/girl, who actually is a little boy/girl, who just lost their mother. And here I am crying over someone I didn't even know. I have to get myself together.

I didn't do anything to kill (choke) a little girl. They were dead already, I just inhabited their body (gag). I'm going to be dead myself if I don't get myself back to normal. Starting with not crying at every turn. And helping this little person next to me.

I really should find out their gender.

"I'm Nanami." I say once I stop crying. He/she's still sitting next to me, but has stopped patting my back.

"My names Neji." Ok, woah! Hold the phone! This little sack of adorableness and niceness, is NEJI! Clan hater, destiny lover, tried to kill cousin, NEJI!

Breathe, breathe, calm down. At least now I know what timeline I'm in.

I can figure this out.

This has to be before he got the brand (inner scowl), and his fathers death, cause I don't see any mark, and he mentioned his father.

Man, it's good to use a definitive gender name. Anyway!

So this is how Neji was before all the angst, and DESTINY!

I really liked Neji once he got his butt kicked by Naruto.

I have to stop thinking that way though. They aren't fictional anymore. I have to treat them as real people. I can reference my memories of the future, but I mustn't define everyone by it.

Things could change with me here. I'm still thinking on if I should actively try to do so. Well, come on, I know myself, I'm going to end up doing it, in the end.

I really need to stop getting lost in my thoughts. Nejis looking uncomfortable with my prolonged staring. And it could be dangerous during missions and stuff. Ugh, I'll think about the whole ninja thing later.

"Sorry, heh heh" I smile awkwardly at him. "How old are you?" I blurt out.

"Four." He says, looking unsure.

"Cool, I'm five... I think."

"How can you not be sure?"

*shrugs

"Your weird." Says Neji.

"So are you. How can talk so well anyway?"

"How can you?" He counters.

" Touché." I say in English. Well French.

"What?" He looks really confused.

"It means, point taken."

"Oh, it doesn't sound Japanese?"

Oh, shit. Whoops. Well I'm just going to roll with it.

"It's not. I made it myself." Ok, he looks super confused now. "Yeah, I made my own language." I said in a "what are you gonna do about it way".

"Why?" He says.

"Cause." He looks annoyed now. Cute.

We're at a stand off now, just staring at each other. You know, it wouldn't be so bad to befriend Neji. I mean, he's just a cute little boy right now. Maybe if he has a friend then he can have someone to lean onto when all the bad stuff happens. And he's going to be apart of the rookie 12, so that might help, if I decide to actively try to change things.

And I mean it wouldn't hurt to be his friend.

"Let's be friends." I say suddenly. He looks taken aback.

Ok, now he looks calculating. It's so weird to see that expression on a four year old.

"Ok." I start to smile. "If you teach me your language." My smile drops. And so does my jaw. Well I guess it's to be expected he'd want that.

Hmm, it wouldn't be too bad. It could be like a secret language between us. Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself. As long as I make him swear to never tell anyone, (that's totally going to backfire) then everything should be good, right?

"Okay, I'll teach you. But you mustn't tell anyone, not even your dad. And you can't use it in public. Only with me ok?" He nods, and smiles. Such a nice sight to see. A smiling little Neji.

"I should probably go back to my parents. They'll probably be freaking out by now." From what I saw of them already, they definitely will be.

"I'm sorry about your mom." I say. He looks sad now. Maybe I shouldn't of said that. Gotta cheer him up.

"Hey, why don't we meet back here a week from now, and I can start teaching you my language?" He looks happy now. Kids and their mood swings.

He nods. "I'll ask my father if I can."

"Bye, bye!" And I run off, back into the hospital.

I feel much better now. I think I'm back to my old sassy, bold self, again. I can feel a huge smile split my face. I can't wait to see my new friend again.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long. :( I was thinking of just completely just scrapping this story, cause I had no idea where it'd go, still don't, really.**

**I just got inspired when I saw a new follower/favourite, and I started writing. So thank catshare96 for this new update. :)**

**Thank you to everyone!**

**P.s. I was going to write everyone who followed or favourited down here, but I didn't know if someone wouldn't want their name shown. If you don't want your name showcased then pm me. I may want to for a future chapter.**

**And some notes on this chapter. I know Neji got the seal at three, in canon, but I'm changing that. Also the age he's at when his father dies. If that happens, *wink wink. Seriously I don't know yet. And it never mentions his mom, so I'm just making her stuff up, completely.**

**Oh, and the whole language teaching thing I kinda stole from another fic. It's called, "Unsolicited Providence. By Scipunx. Great story, you should check it out.**


End file.
